


Laser Tag

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fun, Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Pairs, Teams, Treason, all vs mukuro, boys vs girls, glares, stupid codenames, why bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 78th Class goes for an evening of Laser Tag parties, with special rules: you can get hit only one time then you're eliminated, to make the parties shorter and more exciting!<br/>Who will win?<br/>First Round: Boys VS Girls<br/>Second Round: Pair Match<br/>Third Round: ALL VS Mukuro<br/>Last Round: Makoto VS Mondo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the idea like that. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also note that my fics are somewhat in a chronological order, starting with Kiss The Girl. Ending with Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair (read this one X3)

_ Chapter 1: Let’s do it ! _

 

The students of Hope’s Peak 78th class were all having a nice breakfast, talking among themselves about stuff. When suddenly, Leon Kuwata stood up, slammed his hand on the table to get everyone’s attention and said, articulating two words:

 

“Laser… Tag!”

 

The first one to react was Mukuro who raised her head, stars in her eyes but still expressionless. Next were Naegi, Mondo and Yamada who raised their fists in the air with a ‘WOOHOOO!!’. The rest just nodded and smiled or just sighed (Togami and Celeste).

 

“Wait a second!” shouted Ishimaru as he stood up, “We have homework! We can’t distract ourselves with childish games like those!!”

 

“Come on Bro! You’re always working! Some fun with your friends will be great.”

 

“Yeah! I just found a laser game place not too far from the school! We can reserve the place for Saturday evening. I already planned on how to play!” explained the Ultimate Baseball Star.

 

“But-”

 

“Pleaaaaaase?” begged all people who were excited at the idea, Mukuro was just crossing her fingers and praying that he’ll accept.

 

Ishimaru widen his eyes, embarrassed and after a long sigh he agreed, but only if they all work harder Sunday.

 

“Kirigiri-san, you’re joining us too, right?” asked Naegi to his girlfriend next to him. She nodded in agreement, “What about you Togami-kun, Celes-san?”

 

“If everyone is going, I don’t see why I should deprive myself of some entertainment.” She giggled.

 

“Why I, the _esteemed_ Byakuya Togami, should-”

 

“He’s not coming…”

 

“What?! Oi! I never said that! I’ll join you! So I can show you how perfect I am!”

 

“You reaaaally think you’d be better than Muku-Oneechan?” chuckled Junko, pointing at her sister who still had stars in her eyes.

 

“Tss. We’ll see in the battlefield” he scoffed.

 

And just like that, the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy were going to play Laser Game Saturday evening.

 

* * *

 

**_Saturday evening_ **

 

All sixteen students were at the laser game that Leon reserved. Everyone had to pay their stay but it was clear that they will have a lot of fun. But someone had a pretty serious face.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Chihiro? What’s wrong?” asked Asahina, walking closer to the little girl.

 

“I was thinking of reprogramming the laser guns and armor. To change the ‘game mode’: Instead of a score based, I can reprogram for a life stock mode! To make the games shorter and more thrilling!” the programmer beamed with excitement.

 

“That’s a GREAT idea!!” exclaimed Mondo patting Chihiro’s head, “Please do it!!”

 

Togami had to pay more to allow the little programmer to reprogram the settings since it’s prohibited to do so. Once everything was set, it was time to think about how to play, teams? Everyone for themselves?

 

“Anyway, the team with Mukuro in it will certainly win.” Hagakure sighed, adjusting his armor.

 

“Not necessarily, I’m sure that if the boys are all together, she doesn’t stand a chance.” The biker said, gun in hand.

 

“What? Are you kidding? The girls will certainly win.” Sayaka frowned, the other girls joined her and they were now glaring at the teen with the pompadour.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Sneered Mondo.

 

“Well, we have our teams for the first round: boys vs girls.” Sighed Leon, ruffling a hand through his hair. Everyone nodded and once they all got their armor and guns each teams separated.

 

Chihiro was looking to both sides, panicked but when she saw Mondo nodding at her, she smiled and left with the other girls.

 

Once the boys were reunited in front of their doors, since the game room had two entrances each one at each extremities of the playground, they started to think of a plan of action.

 

“Alright team! Let’s plan this out!” shouted the biker gang leader, punching his palm with his other fist. “I’ll lead you all to victory!”

 

“And why you should be the leader?” asked the Togami heir, crossing his arms, “As the future leader of the Togami corporation, I should lea-“

 

“Nah, dude. You’re no leader! You’re just a boss, not in a good way.” Exclaimed Leon in disapproval.

 

“And Bro is already a leader of a group, so he knows best about leading a group!” shouted Ishimaru.

 

“Tch! Fine. Don’t blame me when we’ll be destroyed.” Seethed Togami as he looked away.

 

Finally coming to an agreement, Mondo explained first how the ‘battlefield’ was: it had two floors, the bottom one was some sort of a small maze while the top one was two balconies against the walls with perfect top view and hiding spot from the maze. Perfect for Sniping. Then he reminded his teammates that they were 7 against 9, and among these 9 girls, three of them were serious threats. First: Sakura “Ogre” Oogami, they don’t know if she’s good with guns but with her title of Ultimate Fighter, she could be dangerous and agile. Second: Kyouko “Ice Queen” (Naegi frowned at this nickname) Kirigiri, they don’t know if she knows how to use a laser gun or just a regular gun, but with her being a detective, they should take precautions. And finally, the most dangerous of all: Mukuro ‘Winter Soldier’ Ikusaba, she’s the Ultimate Soldier, that’s all. Afterwards, he proposed a plan: 3 snipers will go on the balconies, and the others will go on the front line.

 

“Excuse me Mondo Owada-dono, but who will be the snippers?” asked Yamada, raising his hand.

 

“Well, Bro and I will go on the right side. And for the other side, let’s see your scores!”

 

“Scores?” asked Hagakure.

 

“Alright! Who played Laser Games before?” asked the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, in response, he got four raised hands: Leon, Naegi, Yamada and Hagakure. “Alright, Hagakure, what was your rank in the games you played?”

 

“Uh… last? Always…” he sighed.

 

“Alright, you go front. Yamada?”

 

“I always ended in the top 5!” the Doujin Artist exclaimed proudly, hands on his hips.

 

“Ok. Baseball brat, your turn.”

 

“Hey! W-Well, I was always in the top 10… between 6 and 10…”

 

“Alright, you go front too. What about you Naegi?”

 

“Well… To be honest, in all my games… I ended in the top 3.” He said while scratching the back of his head. As he expected, everyone widened their eyes in surprise, and Togami turned his head toward Naegi, thinking he didn’t hear well.

 

“Seriously?” asked an impressed Moral Compass.

 

“Yes, with my friends, our team always ended first. But one time, we had to separate, they left me alone with strangers… I ended first and carried my team.” He said with a serious tone.

 

“Welp! We have our last snipper!” exclaimed Mondo.

 

“What? Are you serious? He should be in front!” refuted Leon.

 

“I actually would like to try the sniper role.” Said the Ultimate Lucky Student with an awkward laugh.

 

“It’s settled! Naegi will go on the left balcony, Ishimaru and I will go on the right. The rest will go on front, you should go by teams of two, in case of an ambush. Alright?”

 

“Yes sir!” everyone except Togami shouted, they must have shouted a bit too loudly because at the other side of the room all the girls turned their heads toward them in confusion. It looks like they were also planning a plan of action.

 

“We will win!!” shouted back their leader for this game, extending his arm with a fist. The other teens joined him, “Because we’re DUDES!! Hey wait… Rich boy! Join us!”

 

“Tch!” After some boos and “We’re a team for this game, come on!” from his classmates, he sighed and joined his fist with the other, he couldn’t help to smirk a bit, which everyone noticed and smiled back.

 

“WE WILL WIN!!” And everyone raised their fist in the air with a: “YEAAAAAH!!!”

 

 

They will lose…

 

 

**To be continued…**


	2. Boys VS Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheating, drama, rage. Laser tag will make our students of 78th Class laugh and cry.  
> Boys VS Girls, who ill win? *cough* the girls *cough*

_ Chapter 2: Boys VS Girls _

__

The game starts, the armors have a screen that is attached on the chest and is angled upward, right under the shin. Naegi read the names and guess which codenames belongs to:

 

* * *

 

 

Boys:

Makoto Naegi - DOOMGuy

Mondo Owada - BikerLord

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - SchoolRule

Hifumi Yamada - GodofArt

Leon Kuwata - Rockstar

Yasuhiro Hagakure - 20$

Byakuya Togami - Togami

 

Girls:

Sayaka Maizono - Cutievoice

Chihiro Fujisaki - Programo

Celeste Ludenberg - Queen

Junko Enoshima - Beauty

Aoi Asahina - Donuteater

Toko Fukawa -Bookworm

Sakura Oogami - Shoryuken

Kyoko Kirigiri - BoyDestroy

Mukuro Ikusaba - WinterKill

 

* * *

 

 

Naegi went left as planned once inside the playground and up the stairs to the left balcony where he could shoot some opponents. He got upstairs, the balcony is a long corridor with small spaces to hide on its side. He started walking toward the middle hiding spot but after two steps he heard clicking noises on the other side of the balcony, he quickly hid on the space next to him and had an idea. He aimed aimlessly his gun toward the other end of the corridor, still hidden, and shot three times. On the third shot, his gun and armor vibrated, it’s the sign that he touched the target that are on the armors. He looked on the screen to see who he shot down, but before he could read the list he heard:

 

“WHAT THE **FUCK??** THE GAME JUST STARTED!! WHO?! **WHO?!?**! WHO’S THE FUCKER WHO SHOT ME?!! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN DIG MY HEEL IN YOUR BALLS!! YOU’LL KNOW HOW WATERMELONS FEELS WHEN YOU SKEWER A STAKE IN IT!!” yelled the high-pitched voice of Junko.

 

At hearing this metaphor, all boys flinched at the picture in their mind. Naegi was trembling like a leaf, praying any Gods out there that she will never find out he’s the one who shot her at the first 3 minutes of the game.

 

“Enoshima-san, please calm down. But I think you need to leave now.” the stoic voice of Kirigiri said to try to calm down the energetic fashionista.

 

“Grrr! I swear I will find out!” she yelled before leaving the battlefield.

 

“I am so dead…” whispered the huckster while listening if his girlfriend was approaching, after some seconds of silence, he turned his attention on the maze.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile somewhere in the maze, a swimmer and a fighter were running through the paths of the labyrinth. Leaning forward to protect the armor on their chest. But when they got around the corner, the voice of a redhaired baseball star called out Asahina who shriek in surprise and unbent, leaving her armor exposed and so Kuwata eliminated her.

 

“Asahina!”

 

“Aw nuts! That’s low Kuwata-kun!” complained the swimmer at the wanna-be rockstar.

 

“Hehehe! One down! Here goes the other!” he shouted as he shot seven times, aiming for the larger girl. But something unexpected happened.

 

Sakura Oogami moved her hand very quickly, and all shots got blocked.

 

“Wh-Wh-What…? Did you… J-Just blocked the laser with _your hand_?! What the fuuuuuck?!!” he exclaimed, his mouth wide open just like his eyes.

 

The moment Leon was dumbfounded, the fighter quickly aimed her gun at him and shot multiple times… missing. The Baseball Star quickly recomposed himself and jumped for cover.

 

“She can’t aim a gun! Yamada!! Your turn!” he ordered.

 

“AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!” screeched the Doujin artist, running from a corner to another, shooting his laser gun at the Ultimate fighter, aiming for her chest armor with a good precision but they still got blocked by her hand, “Impressive. She can block all attacks from front like a Large Body heartless. We must attack her from behind!” he exclaimed before running into the maze, leaving his comrade behind.

 

“H-Hey wait!”

 

“Kuuwaata-kun~” sang a melodious voice from behind the red haired boy. The latter frozen at hearing his name, but before he could spin and attack, he got shot in the back. “Got you~” smiled Maizono.

 

“Arg, dammit!” He yelled but after a quick glance up, he smirked at the girl, “And he got you.”

 

“Wh-” and suddenly her armor turned off, “What?!”

 

“Looks like our sniper is doing a good job!” he smirked.

 

“Who?” she looked up toward the balcony and saw an ahoge poking out from one of the hiding spot, “Oh!”

 

“Alright, we’re both eliminated. Asahina! Let’s get out!” called out the baseball star.

 

“Coming! Good luck Sakura! Show them hell!” she encouraged her friend with a high five.

 

“I will” She answered with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere else, Hagakure got lost. He was supposed to team up with Togami but in a second of inattention, the Heir disappeared, leaving his teammate behind and alone.

 

“Aw man...  this is scary…” he whimpered as he wandered in the maze.

 

* * *

 

 

On the right balcony, Mondo was back to back with his bro Taka. The former walking toward

 the other end of the corridor and the latter following him backward. The right balcony was a bit different than the one on the left: there was a larger corridor and only two big hiding space, in those were some walls for ambush. They kept walking silently, looking down at the maze to see how everything was going. From their point of view, they could only see Hagakure wandering mindlessly in the maze, luckily meeting no one from the other team.

 

“Hehe, I hope you know how to aim, ‘SchoolRule’” smirked the Ultimate Biker.

 

“Same goes to you, ‘BikerLord’” laughed the Ultimate Moral Compass.

 

Once they reached the second hiding place, a small silhouette jumped out of the far end stairs. It was Fujisaki, and she started shouting a quiet ‘Yaaaaaah!’ while shooting all around the biker. ‘BikerLord’ chuckled at the cute sight of the programmer trying to aim but was just trembling too much. After some seconds he shot her.

 

“Sorry kid” he smiled and laughed awkwardly when he saw Fujisaki pouting sadly with tears at the corner of her eyes, “Hey, don’t worry it’s just a g-”

 

“BRO WATCH OUT!” shouted ‘SchoolRule’ as he shoved his partner into the hiding spot.

 

“Bro!” exclaimed Mondo and before falling to the ground he had a glimpse of Mukuro standing at the other end of the corridor, where they started. How did she get there so quickly?

 

“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!” screamed the moral compass as he got shot three times on the chest.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” shouted in turn Mondo, raising his hands in the air.

 

“What the hell?” whispered Mukuro as she hid herself behind a wall.

 

“I’ll avenge you!!” the biker exclaimed and started shooting where the soldier was hiding.

 

Mukuro started analyzing her surrounding and spotted a light bulb on the ceiling, just over where the biker was hiding. She remembered something about these light bulbs in the rules of the laser tag and smirked. She shot at it and it started flashing a small circle under it, Mondo in the center and he shouted.

 

“What the fuck?!! HOW?!” he got eliminated by the trap (yes, those piece of garbage exist in laser tag).

 

“It’s alright Mondo.” Whispered Fujisaki, walking towards him with Ishimaru.

 

“Let's get out and hope that our teammates will win this game for us!” exclaimed the Moral Compass, handing a hand to the biker.

 

“Yeah, let’s go!” he grabbed it and stood up.

 

“I-I couldn't help my team much, but I’m sure that we’ll win!” exclaimed enthusiastically the little girl before getting her hair ruffled but the biker.

 

“We still have an ace in our team.” he laughed and the trio left the playground.

 

Once they got away, Mukuro got out of her hiding spot, wondering who was the ‘ace’ in the boys’ team. Suddenly her instincts yelled at her to duck, which she did immediately avoiding a laser shot that would have touch her chest one second early. She quickly redressed herself and looked where it was coming from, she saw the brunette’s ahoge poking out of the other side of the room.

 

“Wow, Naegi-kun is really good. Just like Kirigiri-san told us…” she whispered and smiled, “I should not underestimate him.” and she shot Hagakure who was in her sight field, down in the maze.

 

“Awww maaaan…” he whimpered.

 

* * *

 

 

“I-I-I hate the dark…” stammered Fukawa next to Celeste.

 

“Now now, Fukawa. It’s not so dark in here. There’s plenty of light for us to move freely. But where are those boys? The screen says there’s only three left. Togami is one of them, we should hunt him first” calmly said Celeste with a sweet smile.

 

“Byakuya-sama is the only source of light this world need! And I will find him, and sacrifice myself for his perfection in this stupid game!!” the writer yelled turning too violently towards the gambler, making some of her hair tingle under her nose. “A-A-ACHOO!!” she sneezed.

 

“Oh hello Syo.” sighed ‘Queen’, and she got surprised when she saw a blonde teen hide behind a wall, “Over there! Togami!”

“BYAKUYA-SAMA!!” Genocide screeched, not even wondering what was going on, her beloved was there and it was all she needed. “ I’M COMIIIIING!!” she screamed before laughing hysterically and running to the other end of the corridor of the maze.

 

“No! Wait!” ordered Celeste, but too late, the second the murderer was around the corner, her codename got marked as eliminated on the screen. Celeste sighed as she took cover.

 

“You’re down Syo.” said calmly the Heir.

 

“Down? Down n’ dirty?! Wait. It’s dark… we have armors… we have guns… Oh my! Byakuya-sama!! Are we having our first time here?! And with roleplay~?? Oooooooh~I love it!” she gasped in a sensual way and started drooling, her tongue hanging out.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you perverted scum! We’re playing laser tag, and you’re out.” grimaced with disgust Togami while glaring at the girl in front of him. He suddenly got an idea, “But… maybe you can help me in a way.” he smirked in a malicious way.

 

“How?! How?!”

 

“Celeste is over there, bring her to me so I can eliminate her.” he demanded.

 

“WHAT?!” screeched Celeste at the other end of the corridor

 

“Aye aye, Master!” Genocider saluted before running toward the lolita girl.

 

“Don’t you dare! Aah! Stop!!” exclaimed the gambler as she was being dragged toward Togami.

 

“Good.” he smirked and shot her.

 

“That’s cheating… You’ll pay for this Togami.” she seethed as she dragged Genocider out of the game.

 

“Hehe… Like I care. Two down… Only three left. And as the idiot biker predicted, it’s the three dangerous ones…” he said while looking at his screen and started walking under cover in the maze.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirigiri looked at her screen, there were only three people left on each team. She looked down on the maze, Togami and Yamada teamed up against Sakura. While Togami was shooting her from the front, each shot blocked by her hands, Yamada was finding his way behind her. Kirigiri aimed her laser gun at the artist, and with a single shot she eliminated him. He screeched in confusion before leaving the playground, looking down, disappointed. Now it was Togami’s turn, but Mukuro beat her to the punch as he also got eliminated by surprise. He didn’t noticed that it was the fighter’s plan to drag him on plain sight for the sniper.

 

But something unexpected happened, Sakura also got eliminated right after the Heir.

 

 _“Good job Naegi-kun…”_ she thought, now it was two to one, all snipers.

 

She saw Mukuro leaving her spot. But the detective knew she couldn’t since Naegi was on the same balcony. Actually, she was hearing footsteps coming closer to her hiding spot, she waited for him to appear to eliminate ‘DOOMGuy’ immediately. The footsteps got closer and closer… and closer. And another unexpected turn of event happened, what poked out of the corner was a hand and a gun, aiming down on her. Before she could react, the gun shot five times, the third shot hitting her in the chest.

 

“Haha, got you!” said Naegi, this time poking out his head from the corner with a bright smile.

 

“Well, you surprised me. Good job Naegi-kun” she smirked in return, “But now it’s you against Ikusaba-san.” She stood up, ready to leave the battlefield, “Good luck.” she concluded before leaving.

 

“...”

 

* * *

 

 

Mukuro was walking in the darkness for her last target. Thankfully, it was just a game, she don’t know what she would have done if it was a real battle. But right now, she just have to shoot him once. She was now in the second balcony, walking up the stairs. And once upstairs, she saw Naegi at the other end, pointing his gun at her, looking determined.

 

He pulled the trigger, she immediately dodged and pulled hers. And that’s it, it was done. He laughed, she smiled. Girls won. The first game is over as they walk together back to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

 

The boys were a bit disappointed to lose, but they expected that. Mondo wasn’t angry at all and congratulated the girls for their victory. They were now all looking at the scores on the big screen.

 

 

* * *

 

Scores:

Beauty- 0p

Donuteater- 0p

Programo-0p

SchoolRule-0p

20$- 0p

Bookworm-0p

Queen-0p

GodofArt- 0p

Shoryuken- 0p

Rockstar- 1p

Cutievoice- 1p

BikerLord- 1p

BoyDestroy- 1p

Togami- 2p

DOOMGuy- 4p

WinterKill- 5p

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! Naegi and Ikusaba did all the work!!” exclaimed Hagakure, surprised just as everyone.

 

“Well, the girls won. What game do we do next?” asked Ishimaru, actually having fun.

 

“Wait! Before that!! I need to know who shot me at the beginning of the game!” shouted the Fashionista at everyone. “WHO **WAS** **_IT_**?!” no answers. “No one, huh… Fujisaki! Can you do something about it?”

 

“Hm… Yes I think I-”

 

“Why not by pairs?” proposed Naegi quickly, changing topic.

 

“Naegi-kun… Was it-” started Junko before getting cut off by another person.

 

“This sounds like a great idea! Everyone! Get your pair!!” exclaimed Ishimaru, obviously trying to help his unfortunate teammate. And so everyone started to look for a partner for the second game.

 

Kuwata immediately ran to Maizono who giggled with a blush when he asked her to be his partner, she said yes. Asahina and Sakura teamed up, unsurprisingly. Celeste approached Yamada and ordered him to be her horse and shield (no no no, it’s not a mistake. _Horse_ and shield), he accepted and looked proud about it, anyone who heard the ‘proposal’ was dumbfounded but it was Yamada they were talking about.

 

“Bro! Let’s team up!” exclaimed Ishimaru with a smile.

 

“Oh… Sorry Taka. But I promised Chihiro that I’m teaming up with her…”

 

“S-Sorry Taka…” whimpered the little programmer.

 

“No. It’s alright” sighed disappointingly the Moral Compass, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

 

“Hey come on now!” Suddenly shouted the biker before bear hugging the shit out of Taka, “We’ll team up after, ok?”

 

“Hahaha! Alright!” smiled the cheered up Moral Compass.

 

Meanwhile, Mukuro approached timidly the ahoge boy just to find her twin sister popping up between them and forced her sister to team up with her. She accepted, frowning.

 

It was now Togami’s turn to approach the lucky student.

 

“Naegi, you’re teaming up with me. Now come, we need a plan of action.” he said, but it sounded like an order.

 

“Uh… Sorry Togami-kun. But I’m with Kirigiri for this one. Since we planned to team up before the first game” he responded as the detective approached from behind and hooked her arm with the brunette, smirking at Togami.

 

“Wh-What?!” yelled the Heir, “But how can you refuse to team up with me? And… Who is going to be my partner?”

 

“Well, there’s someone waiting behind you.” smiled Naegi before leaving with the lavender haired girl to enter their team name. The heir glaring at them and adding the two of them in his target list.

 

Togami looked behind to see a Genocider Syo in heat, drooling and breathing heavily, knowing that her ‘Master’ will team up with her. Disgust was the world that could describe the blonde’s face at that moment. He looked around to see who wasn’t in a team yet. He saw Hagakure and Ishimaru were alone, and they noticed it too. Before Togami could make a move, the other two ran toward each other in haste.

 

“Let’s team up, Hagakure-kun!” practically begged the boy in white uniform.

 

“Yes! But I’m useless!!” desperately begged back the clairvoyant.

 

“It’s alright! Let’s give it our all!!”

 

“Yes!” and they left to register their team name.

 

Another two added to the Togami heir’s target list. With a loud sigh he turned and asked the last person he wanted to team up with to join his team. Before she could do any lewd action or comment, he turned and went to write their team name: TogamiTeam.

 

 

The second round will start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the next round!!  
> Pairs
> 
> If there's confusing things, let me know in the comments


	3. Pair Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight teams of two, one maze.   
> Who will win?   
> Be ready for screams, betrayal and friendship in this battle.

 

_Chapter 3: Pair Match_  

 

Once again, all codenames were presented on the armors’ screens. But this time, each pairs were regrouped in one team name.

 

* * *

 

 

**Team Detectduo**

Makoto Naegi - DOOMGuy

Kyoko Kirigiri - FogCutter (she changed her codename)

 

**Team Big &Small**

Mondo Owada - BikerLord

Chihiro Fujisaki - Programo

 

**Team Rule_n°1**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - SchoolRule

Yasuhiro Hagakure - 20$

 

**Team Knight**

Celeste Ludenberg - Queen

Hifumi Yamada - GodofArt

 

**Team PopRock**

Leon Kuwata - Rockstar

Sayaka Maizono - Cutievoice

**Team Desprtwins**

Junko Enoshima - Beauty

Mukuro Ikusaba - WinterKill

 

**Team Hadoken**

Aoi Asahina - Donuteater

Sakura Oogami - Shoryuken

 

**Team TogamiTeam**

Byakuya Togami - Togami

Toko Fukawa –Bookworm

 

* * *

 

 

“Why ‘Despair Twins’?” asked Asahina to the twins.

 

“Because we will bring you the despair of losing! Right sis?!” chirped Junko, turning toward her sister.

 

“Yeah… yeah…” Mukuro sighed as she was eyeing the team ‘Detectduo’.

 

“Oh… ok then. But we won’t lose!” exclaimed the swimmer, determination in her eyes.

 

And the game began!

 

* * *

 

 

Byakuya Togami was walking with his team mate Genocider Syo inside the maze, he was busy thinking where his targets could be. The targets being: Naegi, Kirigiri, Hagakure and Ishimaru. He watched the two teams going into the playground. His team went inside through the other door. He was calculating the possibilities of the paths the two teams could have taken. His thoughts stopped when he heard a whimper not far from where he was. He looked around him in case another team was ganging on them. After some seconds of silence, he called out his teammate.

 

“Syo, prepare your gun.” he demanded.

 

“Gun?” blinked the ultimate murderer.

 

“... Wait a second… Where’s your laser gun??” he asked, exasperated. Only noticing NOW that Syo got in the game unarmed (except for her scissors) like if they were on a walk. “You didn’t take your laser gun with you?!?”

 

“No. Why? Was it important?”

 

“It’s a _laser tag_ game! _Of course_ it’s important!! How am _I_ supposed to win this game when _I’_ m the only one equipped!?” he seethed loudly as his anger was boiling inside him, turning his face red.

 

“Well I’m armed!” she took out her scissors.

 

“No. No. Just...” he pointed his gun at her tired of this useless argument, “You’re useless to me.”

 

But before he could shoot his teammate, a yell caught both teenagers’ attention, they turned around to see who was coming. What they saw dropped their jaw wide open, confusion crystal clear on their faces.

 

“AYAYAYAYAYAYA!!” screeched Yamada, coming toward them. But that wasn’t what surprised ‘TogamiTeam’, it was the fact that he was on all four, and on his back was Celeste with two guns, pointing at the two teens on the other side of the hallway. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face.

 

“I told you that you will regret what you did Togami.” she said as she started shooting a rain of laser at her opponents. Eventually touching them and eliminating them. She tapped Yamada’s side with her heel and he stopped.

 

She ordered him to go look for another prey to which he agreed before running into another corridor, still on all four. Leaving behind the first eliminated team.

 

“What the hell just happened?” asked Togami, still shocked.

 

* * *

 

 

Leon and Sayaka were slowly walking in the maze, looking around in case some teams ambush them. Sayaka in particular kept glancing at the balconies. Ready to take cover if a certain lucky student pops out and sniped them without problem. She’s still surprised by Naegi’s score at the first game. Kirigiri did told the girls team before that the Ultimate Luckster can aim pretty well.

 

She asked Leon about it, and when he answered that Naegi always ended top 3 her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What about you?” she asked.

 

“Oh me? Uh… I always ended between sixth and tenth. Rarely above or under.” he said, scratching the back of his head, a smile on his face.

 

“Wow that’s impressive!” she beamed at him. With this sight, he couldn’t prevent his cheeks to turn red.

 

“Hehe, yeah~ I guess. Also-” he cut himself when they heard footsteps at the other side of the corridor wall. “Be ready.” he whispered to the blue haired idol.

 

“Alright!” she whispered back.

 

After some seconds, the massive form of Sakura came out of the corner, and immediately noticed the couple. Leon and Sayaka started shooting at the fighter… And once more, all shots got blocked by Sakura’s hands. The Ultimate Idol widened her eyes in shock, the Ultimate baseball star just yelled ‘Agaaaaaain??!!’ But suddenly Asahina popped out from behind the silver haired teen’s shoulder, she was on her back hidden under the taller girl’s hair, a gun in each hands and a big playful grin plastered on her face.

 

“Ayaa! Revenge!” she laughed as she started shooting at the opposite team. She wasn’t aiming very well, but her shout was what told ‘PopRock’ to retreat.

 

As they were running, ‘Donuteater’ managed to touch ‘Cutievoice’s back, eliminating her. But before Leon could turn around:

 

“Keep running! Be between first and fifth! Win for us!” she ordered her teammate with a warm smile.

 

‘Rockstar’ frowned and nodded, still running but when he was about to turn the corner.

 

“Hey, Kuwata-kuuuun~” sang Junko, behind her sister, also with two guns, one pointed at Leon’s chest.

 

“Oh shit.” he cursed and Mukuro shot him. “Sorry Maizono-san.” he apologized.

 

Sayaka just smiled, a bit disappointed to have been sandwiched between two teams. She approached her teammate and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

“Hey! Kill Steal! That’s no fun Enoshima-chan, Ikusaba-chan!” exclaimed Asahina, pouting.

 

“Oh look, Mukuro! Bigger preys!” said the Fashionista, pointing at ‘Hadoken’. Mukuro pointed her guns at both athletes in silence.

 

“Oh crap! Sakura-chan! Let’s run!” shouted the swimmer, hiding under her friend’s hair.

 

“Agreed. Hold on tight!” ordered the fighter, blocking Mukuro’s shots before jumping over the wall on her left. Leaving behind four impressed teenagers.

 

“Wow… Anyway, we’re leaving! See ya later and good luck, ladies!” winked Leon to the twins.

 

“We will win because we have Mukuro!” laughed Junko, winking back at the redhead as he and his teammate left the playground. “Alright! Let's hunt Naegi-kun down!” exclaimed the fashionista, raising her fists in the air and walking down the corridor of the maze.

 

“Why do you want to eliminate him so much?” asked her sister, raising an eyebrow and following her sister.

 

“Because he’s the bastard that eliminated me in the first seconds of the first game! I’ll make that stupid hope boy regret his actions!” she seethed.

 

To this answer, the Ultimate soldier sighed and shrugged about how childish her sister could be.

 

* * *

 

 

Mondo and Chihiro went for the right balcony where they ‘dueled’ in the previous game. The biker wanted to try again his sniper role from before since he was eliminated without having the chance to test his skills out. But as they got up the stairs, at the other side of the balcony, another team was also going up.

 

And when both got upstairs….

 

“Bro…”

 

‘Programo’ and ‘20$’ immediately took cover as Mondo and Ishimaru slowly walked toward each other. Pointing their guns at each other. When they were only 2 meters away. The stared at each other for a moment, and Taka slowly lowered his gun, his bro imitated him, raising an eyebrow under his pompadour.

 

“I can’t, I can’t shoot you bro. Why don’t we make an alliance for this game? What do you say?” calmly asked Ishimaru, proposing a handshake to the biker.

 

“...” Mondo stared at the hand and raised his toward it. “Sorry bro…” but the hand he raised was holding a laser gun, pointing at ‘SchoolRule’s chest. He grinned playfully, “But I want those points.” He pressed the trigger.

 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru let out a loud gasp followed by a shriek that everyone in the playground heard. Mondo just grinned while shock and panic took control of his friend’s facial features. Taka was trembling, mouth and eyes wide open.

 

“Y-Y-Y-YOU SHOT ME!!” he stammered and shouted, “H-H-HOW COULD YOU?! I LOWERED MY GUN! Y-Y-YOU!!” he continued, frozen in place.

 

“Hey calm down. It’s just a game.” laughed the Ultimate Biker.

 

“J-Just a game.” Taka whispered.

 

And then Hagakure had the great idea to come out of his hiding spot to ask his teammate if everything was alright. He immediately got shot by Mondo who thanked him for saving him the work to go look for him.

 

“Awww man…” whimpered the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

 

“Alright! Chihiro! Let’s go snipping!” Mondo exclaimed as he joined his teammate.

 

The little programmer looked at Taka for a second before apologizing to his team for having eliminated them and joined the biker.

 

Taka was still frozen in place, staring down on the ground and repeating the same sentence.

 

“It’s just a game…”

 

“Hey… Taka we should leave now, right?”

 

“I guess…”

 

And they left the playground.

 

* * *

 

 

“Naegi-kun, is there something wrong?” asked Kirigiri, next to her partner.

 

“O-Oh? No it’s nothing really.” laughed ‘DOOMGuy’ so he won’t worry his girlfriend.

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“Ok. It’s just that I’m a bit worried about Enoshima-san. I kinda eliminated her before she could try anything.” answered honestly the ahoge boy.

 

“Oh, it’s only about that? Do not worry, I don’t think she’s good anyway.” said the detective, “I saw her giving her gun to Ikusaba-san before entering the playground. Even so, I must admit that your aimless aiming is pretty impressive, I guess your title Ultimate Luck has a meaning after all.” She continued, looking at him.

 

“I guess so. But it is true that I am lucky! I got to meet you and be your boyfriend.” he said innocently, giving her his brightest smile yet. She couldn’t stop her cheeks to turn pink, so she turned her head so he won’t notice that change.

 

“W-What are you saying so suddenly?” she stammered, but quickly recomposed herself, “Anyway, if she’s after you, I’ll do my best to support you.”

 

“Y-You’re not going to protect me?” he raised an eyebrow, but it quickly shot down as his partner turned at him, an annoyed look on her face.

 

“What? You don’t want my support? You want me to be a shield for you, isn’t this supposed to be yours role?” she said, frowning and crossing her arms, but still on guard.

 

To this, the ahoge boy started flailing his arms in all directions while trying to explain that it wasn’t what he meant. She started walking away, without even glancing at him. Her action making him even more embarrassed as he started throwing apologies in his explanations. She smirked then started to chuckle before telling him that she was just teasing him. He let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand on his armor and followed her. They walked some seconds and Naegi went ahead, then suddenly stopped when they heard some noises. Suddenly, Kirigiri grabbed her partner by the waist and pulled him back. Naegi let out a surprised shout as he nearly felt backward, but his lover was there to hold him.

 

What followed next was very confusing for Naegi but already understood for Kirigiri. Yamada appeared out of the corner at full speed and on all four, he could have knocked out the lucky student if he would have taken another step. Also, Celeste was riding the artist’s back, looking around for preys. ‘Queen’ noticed the couple.

 

“Hello. I apologize but you must be eliminat-” she was cut off by the vibration on her armor.

 

Kirigiri shot her before she could end her sentence and aim her guns at them.

 

“Naegi-kun!”

 

“Alright!”

 

Naegi ran toward Yamada while Celeste was confused, trying to quickly remember which gun was her ride’s. ‘DOOMGuy’ grabbed the ‘GodofArt’s chin and lifted it with his free hand while he slid his other hand with the gun under his body, and shot three times. At the last shot his armor vibrated, he eliminated the last member of team ‘Knight’.

 

“Phew! We did it Kirigiri-san.” exclaimed the ahoge boy.

 

“Indeed we did.” she slightly smiled at him, if Celeste and Yamada weren’t there she would have let her smile widen a bit more.

 

“I’m sorry Celes-dono...” said the artist, defeated.

 

“It’s alright Yamada-kun. It’s not your fault. Now let’s leave.” she quietly said, patting his back from where she was sitting. Naegi and Kirigiri nodded at them before leaving, “Well, what are you waiting now?”

 

“Huh? You’re not getting off?”

 

“Why would I? It’s not uncomfortable, I’ll only get down once we’re out. Now go.” she said again, hitting her heels to the Yamada’s side.

 

“Ouch! Okay, okay!” and like that they headed for the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

Mondo was at a balcony spot teaching Chihiro how to snipe. He looked down on the maze, looking for a target. He saw Sakura, alone, walking between the walls of the labyrinth. He pointed at her and told Chihiro to try shooting her. The programmer’s reaction was immediate, she looked at him, trembling already saying that it was impossible for her. He sighed and ruffled her hair, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

 

“Wait a minute, where’s Hina? She should be glued to Ogre.” He pointed, he looked down at the fighter, “Oh look!”

 

‘Programo’ did what he said and looked down. She noticed that Sakura’s back was a bit bulkier than usual, “Do you think that she’s...?”

 

“That sneaky swimmer is hidden on Ogre’s back! Hey, she’s an easier target, don’t you think?” grinned the biker.

 

“Y-yeah… I guess. But she’s hidden under Oogami-san’s hair. Can laser shoot through hair?” she asked. She glanced at her partner only to see him bending sideway, his pompadour now parallel to the wall next to them, “What are you doing?”

 

“Shoot my hair, and keep an eye on the wall. Like that we can see.” he answered.

 

“O-Ok.” she pointed her gun and shot, a red dot with some holes appeared at the wall behind the pompadour. “It works!”

 

“Alright! Now let's shoot that chick down!” laughed ‘BikerLord’.

 

Chihiro started aiming at Sakura’s back, thankfully, she wasn’t walking too fast, certainly for the comfort for her friend. But the little programmer was trembling so much that her first shot hit the fighter’s leg. Then shot again, touching the floor behind her. Luckily, Sakura didn’t noticed anything. Mondo chuckled before holding her trembling hand and helped her to aim better.

 

“Calm down. Breath slowly, ok?” he said.

 

“O-ok.” she took a deep breath and took some time to aim without trembling, she shot 4 times in a row. The third shot touched her target. She smiled at the biker while the swimmer let out a little shriek of surprise. ‘Big&Small’ ducked behind their wall as they fist bump, the bigger boy congratulating his partner.

 

“Asahina, is everything alright?” asked the fighter.

 

“I got eliminated. I think I got sniped.” she jumped down from her friend’s back.

 

“I apologize, I couldn’t protect you…” said the fighter, looking down and clenching her fists.

 

“Hey now. It’s not your fault. I should have looked around to warn you. Anyway…” she took both guns and shot both down, to know which one was Sakura’s. The left one worked, so she handed it to her partner, “Be careful, I know that you’re not very good at this game. But I am sure that with you we could at least finish second! Do your best Sakura-chan!” she chirped while raising her hand in the air for a high five.

 

“I’ll do my best. Get some rest, Asahina.” She high fived back.

 

* * *

 

 

Mukuro and Junko were walking down a hallway, the former on guard at each corner they came across, the latter walking happily with both arms crossed behind her head. She was laughing at her older twin sister about how serious she was for taking such a boring game of Laser Tag so seriously. Comment that Mukuro ignored as she didn’t let her guard down. ‘Beauty’ decided to surprise her sister by jumping on her back, which she did two seconds after the idea appeared in her mind. And at the same moment that she touched the other twin’s back, her armor vibrated. Time froze for the Fashionista. Junko slowly looked down her armor’s screen. Her codename was scratched.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” she said in a cold manner. Both twins looked behind just to notice an afraid and confused Naegi who quickly ran away after he noticed that they were looking at him, “That son of a… ThatsonofaBITCH!!” she yelled right next to her twin ear before grabbing it. “Mukuro, you will eliminate that fucking asshole! It’s an order!”

 

“O-Ok! OK!” the soldier yelled, releasing her ear from her sister’s grasp before her red nails could dig itself in her ear skin. She tested her guns to see which were her sister’s and handed it to her before leaving her behind.

 

“Naegi is in THAT way!” yelled Junko.

 

“I know.” responded ‘WinterKill’ before turning into a corner.

 

“Naegi you’re so dead…” seethed the fashionista.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so dead.” panicked Naegi while running like a madman, Kirigiri following close behind.

 

“Why did you shoot _her_?” she asked.

 

“I was aiming at Ikusaba-san’s back, but I don’t know why, Enoshima-san suddenly jumped between. I’m sure she sent Ikusaba to eliminate me! Is she behind?” he asked while glancing over his shoulder, his partner doing the same.

 

“I don’t think so. We can slow down…” she said.

 

Both slowed down, Kirigiri stated that if Junko wouldn’t have jumped, it is very likely that he could have eliminated the biggest threat of the game. To this Naegi let out a chuckle, saying that she’s probably right. They kept walking inside the maze, more vigilant than ever since they knew that they’re -mainly Naegi- Mukuro’s prey. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with Sakura Oogami, both parties immediately started to shoot at each other, ‘Shoryuken’ missed her shots because she couldn’t aim and block the laser at the same time. ‘DOOMGuy’ told his teammate to go behind her and eliminate her, he told her the way. Kirigiri left the battle, Naegi kept shooting, not letting the fighter getting away.

 

Sakura understood that she was doomed, but kept fighting until the end. As she was taller than the walls of the maze, she could see from the corner of her eyes Kirigiri running her way behind the fighter. She smiled about how the duo in front of her were doing a great team work.

 

“Oogami-san. You’re out.” said Kirigiri behind her before shooting her down. And like that Sakura got eliminated.

 

The ahoge boy joined his lover to high five with her, she did it back with a little grin. The larger girl smiled and congratulated both of them before warning them of a sniper. Before Naegi could say anything about it, his armor suddenly vibrated. He got sniped.

 

“Aaarg!” he shouted, startling both ladies next to him.

 

“Naegi-kun? What are you doing?” asked the lavender haired girl, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh… I just… roleplaying… I dunno…” he said, the sound of his voice becoming lower with each words due to embarrassment. His face also getting redder with each words.

 

Both girl chuckled as Kirigiri quickly took cover and told her boyfriend that she’ll try her best. Naegi nodded to her before leaving with Sakura. The detective didn’t said it out loud, but was impressed by Naegi’s directions, it looks like he could remember the pattern of the maze.

 

* * *

 

 

“And boom! The more or less dangerous dude is down!” exclaimed with a laugh Mondo.

 

“Y-yeah! But now we’re against Kirigiri-san and Ikusaba-san! We don’t stand a chance!”

 

“And that’s why we will stay here and wait for them to eliminate each other. When there’s only one left. We’ll see what to do next. Alright?” reassured the biker.

 

“Um… ok…”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for the two girls to find each other. They were both under the balcony where Mondo and Chihiro were hiding, on each end of a corridor, staring at each other intensely.

 

_“I couldn’t eliminate Naegi-kun… but maybe eliminating the last member of his team will calm Junko’s wrath… if she isn’t already beating up Naegi-kun outside…”_ though the soldier, pointing her gun toward Kirigiri. _“It won’t take long… I must finish this and go stop her.”_

 

Kirigiri opened fire first, Mukuro dived to the right and dodged all the lasers. She shot twice, there’s no need for a simple gunfight to take too long, and it’s not a videogame. Everything went as predicted: the first shot was aimed a bit to the detective’s left so she will try to take cover to the right, then the second shot aimed and touched its target.

 

“Crap!” cursed ‘Fogcutter’ as her armor turned off. “I guess looking for you first was a mistake.”

 

“Indeed it was.” smirked Mukuro.

 

“Alright Ikusaba-san. I’m leaving. I’m pretty sure that you already know where team ‘Big&Small’ are hidden.

 

“Yes.”

 

After Kirigiri left the playground, the soldier went in the middle of the maze where she could see all the hiding spots on the balcony. She looked at the ceiling and saw that each hiding spot has their own lightbulb. Waiting for the last team to show up might be a bit boring so she shot each light bulb. At the fourth one…

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!? AGAIN!!!???” shouted with all his might the deep voice of ‘BikerLord’

 

“H-How did this happen??” shouted in turn the little programmer.

 

Both got eliminated by the trap (did I already told you how much I hated those piece of shit? No? Now you know.)

 

“Got you again!” exclaimed Mukuro, making the other two to stand up and look at her.

 

“How did you do this?!” demanded Mondo, not understanding how could she shoot them from down there.

 

“Hehe, secret” sang the soldier before heading toward the exit with the other team.

 

Once everyone outside, they all looked at the giant screen again. The scores appeared:

 

* * *

 

 

Scores

 

Team TogamiTeam

Togami- 0p

Bookworm- 0p

**Total** = 0p

 

Team PopRock

CutieVoice- 0p

Rockstar- 0p

**Total** = 0p

 

Team Rule_n°1

SchoolRule- 0p

20$- 0p

**Total** = 0p

 

Team Hadoken

Donuteater- 1p

Shoryuken- 0p

**Total** = 1p

 

Team Knight

Queen- 1p

GodofArt- 1p

**Total** = 1p

 

Team Detectduo

DOOMGuy- 2p

FogCutter- 2p

**Total** = 4p

 

Team Big&Small

BikerLord- 3p

Programo- 1p

**Total** = 4p

 

Team Desprtwins

Beauty- 1p

WinterKill- 3p

**Total** = 4p

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! There’s a tied for three!” exclaimed Hifumi, now standing as Celeste got off his back, as promised.

 

“Indeed there is. I must say I’m impressed by Oowada-kun’s skills” said the gambler, glancing toward the biker, who just laughed at the compliment.

 

“Hahaha! Thanks, I’m also surprised!” he said, patting his bro’s back. Taka was still looking down, looking defeated. “Hey Bro, come on! It’s just a game. No need to take it so seriously.”

 

“But again, Ikusaba-san’s team won. If a team has the Ultimate Soldier, there’s no way that anyone other than her can win!” complained Leon.

 

“Oh? What do I hear? Is that jealousy for my amazing soldier sister?” chirped Junko, putting a hand next to her ear. She was about to bitch slap Naegi for eliminating her twice but thankfully the ahoge boy’s girlfriend came to his rescue.

 

“No. I’m just saying that’s impossible.”

 

“So what about this?” said the soldier loud enough for everyone to hear her, “you guys do an alliance… and it’s all of you against me.” she smirked.

 

A silence followed that proposition and murmurs between all the other classmates was heard in the room. Naegi asked the soldier if she was sure about it. The Ultimate Soldier blushed a bit, touched by his concern as she told him that she will be fine, it’s just a game.

 

Taka’s ears twitched at those words. Just a game…

 

And everyone agreed that they could do this, and once she’s out, it’s all for themselves. They decided to go in the maze in small teams so they could ambush her. They kept their same teams from the game they have just finished, Junko decided to join Sakura and Asahina, ‘awesome muscle shields!’ she said. Hagakure joined Sayaka and Leon while Mondo and Chihiro asked Ishimaru to join them.

 

“Come on bro! Let’s show that chick the power of our bro power!” laughed the biker.

 

“Yes. Let’s do it!” exclaimed the Moral Compass. But as they marched to the next game, Taka glared with fire eyes at his Bro’s back. His betrayal won’t go unpunished…

 

It’s just a game after all.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next round!!!   
> ALL VS MUKURO!!
> 
> But what is Taka thinking? Is everything going to be alright for our students?


	4. ALL VS Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone teams up against Mukuro.  
> But shit goes down.

_Chapter 4: ALL VS Mukuro_

 

Mukuro went in the field first. 30 seconds later everyone else joined her, ready for the hunt. To be honest, they weren’t sure if they will be able to do it. Even if she was alone against 15, she was still the Ultimate Soldier. The teams spread themselves through the maze, looking for the girl.  

 

Junko was walking next to the two athletes with a wide grin.

 

“Don’t worry girls! I have a plan. This game will be so easy. Once I take Mukuro out, you can all start to eliminate each other. It will be fun!” she chirped.

 

“But are you sure that it will work?” asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Of course! I’m her sister after all.” she made a peace sign with her fingers before calling out loud to her sister, “Mukuro! Come here, I need to talk to you!” she shouted then whispered to her teammates, “Now you two go hide yourselves.” as she shooed them away.

 

The duo did as she said and took cover behind some walls. Mukuro walked out of a hallway right behind Junko.

 

“Sis. You called?” she asked, making the younger twin spin around.

 

“Yes! I want to eliminate you, so stay still while I shoot y-” she got shot. Mukuro has her gun pointed at her chest, her face stoic as always, “You shot me? Your sister? You… Aaaah~ the despair… The betrayal~ Aaaah~” she started to moan and drooling a bit.

 

“Don’t worry it’s just a game, if it was real I would never do that.” Mukuro said matter-of- fact.

 

“Aaand here’s the deception.” groaned the Fashionista, “But good job!”

 

“Thanks. Now if you excuse me…” she dashed beside her only to stop behind the wall where Sakura and Asahina were hiding, right beside them. “There’s two other points to win here.”

 

“Eek!” squeaked Asahina before getting shot.

 

The fighter immediately got in defense position and blocked all shots from the soldier with her hands, again. But Mukuro knew where to hit, she shot toward Sakura’s forehead and by reflex, ‘Shoryuken’ blocked her face. When the silver haired girl lowered her hand, Mukuro was already behind her and eliminated her.

 

“Wow! That was great big sis!” chirped Junko not far away.

 

“Thank you. Now I’ll be leaving.” and like that Mukuro eliminated 3 out of 15. She left the others behind.

 

“That was impressive!” exclaimed Asahina, “Don’t you think so, Sakura-chan?”

 

“Indeed it was. Now let's wait for the other outside.” she responded with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Mondo was walking with Ishimaru and Fujisaki in a single line in an orderly fashion. The little programmer asked them where they were going, to which Mondo answered that he was going back to the sniper posts. Ishimaru froze, it was there that his bro betrayed him… Fujisaki bumped against his back.

 

“Ouch! Ishimaru-kun?” asked ‘Programo’ but when she saw his face, she took a few steps backward, “w-w-what’s wrong?” she stammered.

 

“Eh? Yo! Taka! What’s wrong?” asked the biker when he turned back to see what was going on, he approached his bro.

 

“You shot me when I asked for a truce before…” whispered ‘SchoolRule’, “It’s a betrayal. I will punish you.” He said plainly as he rose his gun towards his friend’s chest.

 

“Wowowow! Taka, Bro! What are you doing?”

 

“It’s just a game after all.” and he shot his partner. Now it was his partner’s turn to have his eyes and mouth wide open from shock. He then turned toward the little one shivering behind him, shock was also present on her face, hands over her mouth. She looked up with shaky teary eyes toward the Moral Compass, “It’s just a game.” he repeated as he shot her too. He left them there.

 

“Wh-what  the fuck?”

 

“I think you created a monster…” whispered Fujisaki, wiping her tears away.

 

“I think I did…”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell? Mondo and Fujisaki are out??”

 

“Did Mukuro shoot them down?”

 

“Impossible, I’m right next to her!” Hagakure shouted before getting shot immediately after, “Aww man…”

 

“But this- this means that-”

 

“THE ALLIANCE IS BROKEN!!” screeched Yamada.

 

“Ah finally.” said Togami as he aimed behind him and shot his stalker who let out a little yelp of surprise. “This stupid alliance is broken, now I can go look for my target… Celeste.” he seethed as he left Genocider Syo behind, still confused by what just happened.

 

* * *

 

Celeste teamed up with Yamada, they were now staring at each other, one with a poker face the other not very reassured about the fact that the alliance between everyone got broken by who knows who. The artist told her that he would follow her wherever she goes, but he was a bit scared of being eliminated by his teammate. She understood and wished him good luck as she turned her back to him. She said that she was just aiming at some rich cheater. The artist started to venture in the maze, focused on the original task: eliminate Mukuro. But now it will be harder with everyone turning against each other. He sighed.

 

* * *

 

Leon and Sayaka ran away from Mukuro the second Yasuhiro yelled his position right next to her. Once they made sure that they were far enough from the soldier they took a second to breathe.

 

“So… the alliance is broken… Leon, should we stay together?” the idol asked.

 

“...” the baseball star answered her with a playful grin, “well… I’m actually a bit pissed about how you shot me on the back during the first game.”

 

“Oh? Really~?” she started grinning in her turn. “So what? Do you want to fight me?” she said.

 

“I leave you five seconds to hide.”

 

And after five seconds they started to chase each other in the maze, laughing and aiming next to the armor intentionally, knowing that if one of them got eliminated this moment will end. Even if they were having fun, it didn’t last long as a rich boy interrupted them with a sneer.

 

“Gross.” spat Togami as he eliminated the couple before they could react.

 

“What the hell man? Couldn’t you see that we were having a moment?” yelled and blushed ‘Rockstar’ at the blonde teen.

 

“Yes, and it was so cheesy it started to smell.” mocked the Ultimate Heir with a grin, “Anyway, you two are out. Now leave.” he said before turning his back at them and going back inside the maze, looking for his target.

 

“Wow, what a party pooper.” sighed Sayaka, walking next to Leon.

 

“Yeah, ‘Byakuyass’ strikes again, heh?”

 

And with a shared laugh they left the playground.

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri and Naegi also heard the ‘announcement’ about the alliance being no more. Naegi gulped, he wondered who could have set fire to the powder but also hoped that the large team didn’t go crazy so they could have a chance to beat Mukuro. He asked his partner if she agreed with him to at least stay a team of two. Her lack of response made him shiver. He leaned sideway to peek at her face, she had that playful smirk plastered on her face.

 

“K-K-Kirigiri-san?” he stammered, a bit scared.

 

“Naegi-kun… I will let you five seconds to run. Then I will chase you, I’m still a bit irritated about how you eliminate me in the first game. So-” she turned to face him but there was no one there. He was already running away from her. Her smirk appeared again, she could have some fun teasing her boyfriend for a little while. She started looking for him.

 

While Naegi was running away from his last partner, he didn’t noticed the large form that appeared out of the corner. The impact sent the two teens to the ground, the luckster eliminating Yamada by accident during the impact. He quickly apologized about this and tried to explain his situation, which only made the ‘GodofArt’ more confused than he already was. ‘DOOMGuy’ tried to stand up only to hear the stoic voice of his girlfriend calling for him from behind. He spun but he got shot beforehand.

 

Kirigiri chuckled at the face he made, which was a mix of surprise and betrayal.

 

“Why?” he whispered.

 

“A little revenge.” she smiled, “anyway, wish me good luck, I’m going to face the rest.”

 

“I’m not sure I want to wish you anything after this.” he teased with a grin that quickly disappeared as she looked at him in a serious manner. “Alright, good luck, Kirigiri-san!” he cheered.

 

She firmly nodded and left the two teens.

 

“What was that?” asked Yamada, still on the ground.

 

* * *

 

The two rivals finally found each other, the glare they sent to each other was so powerful that if they were in a manga, the world will be shaking. They approached one another, their laser gun raised and ready to fire. They stood still with less than 3 feet separating them. They were still glaring at each other. Finally the blonde opened his mouth.

 

“So… How do you want to end this? Like those plebeians that are our classmates or like the civilized people that we are?” he asked.

 

“Do you mean a duel?” asked back the gambler with drill hairs.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Back to back, 10 steps, draw, aim and shoot. Right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They got back to back and the Heir forbid Celeste to cheat, she scoffed as she started to count the steps.

 

“1…2...3...4...5...6...7…” Suddenly her armor vibrates as she got eliminated, she turned around and yelled:

 

“You cheating scum!!” they both yelled at the same time but then they noticed the figure that was standing between them, Kiyotaka Ishimaru eliminated the two of them while they were doing their duel.

 

“What the hell Ishimaru?” seethed Togami, “Couldn’t you see we were having a serious duel here?”

 

“It’s just a game so you need to cool down.” he plainly responded before leaving them.

 

“What is wrong with him?” asked Celeste, hiding her frustration behind her poker face.

 

“I don’t know… But it doesn’t matter now. Let’s just wait for everyone to get kicked out by Ikusaba.”

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri was once again between the finalists, and once again one of them was Mukuro. So she decided to go after Ishimaru before getting eliminated by Mukuro. She started walking down the corridors of the maze with extreme caution, unknowing that the soldier was in a snipping post waiting for the two of them to meet. It didn’t take long for the detective and moral compass to find each other and quickly aim at each other’s armor, and it took the same amount of time for the soldier to shoot them both from her post, winning the game again.

 

* * *

 

Once the three last contestants got outside, they were greeted by the rest of their classmates and all looked at the screen of scores.

 

* * *

 

Scores: 

Beauty -0p

Donuteater- 0p

Shoryuken- 0p

BikerLord - 0p

Programo- 0p

20$ - 0p

Bookworm- 0p

Rockstar- 0p

Cutievoice- 0p

GodofArt- 0p

Queen- 0p

DOOMGuy- 1p

FogCutter- 1p

Togami- 3p

Schoolrule- 4p

WinterKill- 6p

 

* * *

 

“I win again!” smiled Mukuro while seeing the scores.

 

“Only because someone started a civil war.” grunted the heir, looking at Ishimaru.

 

“At least it was a bit funnier don’t you think?” smiled Mondo, “He really surprised me!!”

 

After some time of rest, the majority decided to do some three more games but in a ‘normal’ mode, based on scores and not on life stocks. After the first game, they could see some behaviors they couldn’t see before. Like Junko’s mischievous behavior of following her attackers that shot her to shoot them in the back when her armor was activated again. They could see the teams that always stick together like Asahina and Sakura or Mondo, Ishimaru and Fujisaki. Then there was the couples that sometimes stayed together, sometimes shooting each other, Naegi and Kirigiri were an example. Mukuro was playing way more tactic since the opponents were not eliminated this time but she never missed the chance to set the traps when someone was trying to take a sniping role.

 

“Naegi! Do a 360 no scope!!” exclaimed Leon.

 

“What?”

 

“Do it! Let's see how good you are!” Mondo exclaimed.

  
Everyone got their interest peaked as they all agreed for a truce and watch Naegi getting more embarrassed and red as his classmates looked at him.

 

“Do it! Do it!” chanted some boys.

 

“JUST! DO IT!” laughed Junko.

 

Naegi looked all around, more embarrassed than ever then sighed.  The Sooner he’ll do it, the sooner it will be done. He spun and shot six times.

 

“I shot six times. So?” he asked.

 

To his surprise, six people raised their hands: Leon, Kirigiri, Togami, Yamada… Junko and Mukuro! And the last two were on the balconies! Everyone roared in cheers.

 

* * *

 

During those three games, the top three was decide between Mukuro, Naegi and Mondo. Each one getting one of the three ranks once.

 

Leon Kuwata suddenly exclaimed that he planned some rewards for the top female player and top male player. The top female was without much surprise Mukuro.

 

“But what’s the reward?” asked Junko, a bit jealous of getting nothing while her sister got something.

 

“I...I dunno yet. We can see later. But there’s a problem. Naegi and Owada were both great player but I can’t really say which one is the best.” said the baseball star, scratching the back of his head.

 

Then everyone started to debate about which teenagers were the best: the lucky one or the gang leader one. Naegi told them that Mondo could have the reward but the later wasn’t okay to win like this, so he challenged Naegi to a battle. Of course, the brunette froze in place when he thought it was a fist fight until the biker asked Fujisaki to switch back to life stock, three lives and only for them two to play.

 

“Alright Naegi! Three lives each! You vs me in the maze! Ok?” he shouted.

 

“F-Fine! But just so you know. I-I won’t go easy on you!” Naegi shouted back, trying to be convincing.

 

  
The last game was about to start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa! Next chapter is the last one:  
> Makoto VS Mondo!  
> Who will win?  
> Also, quick question, what do you want the reward to be?


	5. Makoto VS Mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final game, the luckster VS the biker!  
> Who will win?

_ Chapter 5: Makoto VS Mondo _

  
  


The class was literally divided by two, each group on each door to the playground. On the left side was Naegi, the player, and his supporters: Kirigiri, Sayaka, Togami, Sakura, Asahina, Genocider Syo and Mukuro.

 

“I’m a bit… hm… disappointed? That Togami-kun is the only guy who’s supporting me.” chuckled Naegi, scratching his cheek.

 

“Do not get the wrong idea, Naegi. I’m supporting you because I made a bet with Celeste.” scoffed the Heir.

 

“Thanks…”

 

“But at least most of the girls are with you, Naegi-kun!” chirped Asahina enthusiastically, making Naegi flush a bit.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled.

 

While on the right side was Mondo, the player and his supporters: Ishimaru, Fujisaki, Celeste, Leon, Hagakure, Yamada and Junko.

 

“Alright Oowadachi! I predicted that you will win!” laughed Hagakure.

 

“Hmpf, he better win, I made a bet with Togami. And I want to win it.” said Celeste while twirling a brand of hair between her fingers.

 

“Yeah. Oowada, you better beat that freaking hope brat.” growled Junko.

 

“I get it, I get it! But Naegi is pretty damn good actually. It might be harder than expected. Just wish me luck, I might need it since he’s the Ultimate Luckster after all.”

 

“You can do it, bro.” 

 

The game was about to start, Mondo was ready to dash inside. Naegi was about to get in position but Mukuro stopped him.

 

“Over the sniper posts, there’s light bulbs. They are traps, use it if Oowada-kun ever get under one.” she said.

 

“O-Ok. Thank you Ikusaba-san! This will be very helpful!” he smiled at her, making her blush a bit. 

 

The game started, both contestant ran inside the maze.

 

* * *

 

Mondo immediately ran inside the maze and looked for the other entrance, thinking that if he get to the other end fast when Naegi enter he’ll take him by surprise. He managed to get to the other side without getting lost but ‘DOOMGuy’ wasn’t there. The game literally started thirty seconds ago. Is Naegi faster than he thought?

 

Suddenly his armor vibrated as he lost his first life.

 

“What the?!” he shouted as he turned around, only to find Naegi some meters away from him, gun raised, “How did I not see you?”

 

“W-Well, I actually had the same idea as you. I was running toward your entrance and I saw you doing the same thing. So I followed you.” laughed the brunette before turning around, “Well, I’ll be going! Good luck.” he ran away.

 

The biker stood there, thinking for a new approach. Naegi was pretty small and indeed he could miss him if he was hiding behind a wall. He should be somewhere where he’d be secure, where he would know when he’s coming and have a view of the playground. The only place matching these criteria was a sniping post. He didn’t waste a moment to go toward the stairs of the left balcony and hide in one of those post. Now he just need to wait…

 

Naegi looked around and walked slowly between the walls of the maze. Now that Mondo already lost one life, he will be more careful now. He looked around, not forgetting to also look at the sniper posts in case he went upstairs. It’s been a good minute since he was walking around but the biker was nowhere to be seen. 

 

He then had an idea that he might regret, but at least it might show his opponent's position. He got on plain sight and waited… After some seconds of faking a defensive posture, he got shot. He quickly turned around the second his armor vibrated but there was no movement around him. That could only mean one thing.

 

_ -The sniper posts!- _

 

He looked up to the posts and saw the light bulbs, he should be quick before Mondo sees him and runs away, or shoot him again. Naegi shot the first bulb on the left balcony, it start to flash but nothing, he shots the second one and suddenly:

 

**_“WHAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!?!”_ **

 

Naegi quickly got under cover.

 

“How the fuck? What the-? WHY?!” yelled desperately the biker, raising his arms in the air with anger, “NAEEEGIIIII!!!” he shouted as he jumped over the balcony and landed on the first floor.

 

At seeing this Naegi quickly ran away. Screw shooting him, his life comes first! Thankfully for him, Mondo was running in another direction. Right now it was a survival game: escape Mondo, wait for him to get tired and finish the game. But could he survive that long? He didn’t know. He quickly threw himself in the corner of a wall as he heard the heavy footsteps of the running biker. 

 

“Naegiiiii!! Where are you, you punk?!” he shouted, as he ran past him. 

 

The luckster stood up and decided to go the other way. But his unpredictable luck suddenly flew off the window as he stuck his shoe against the edge of the wall, making him trip. But he immediately used his two hands to stop his fall. He let out a sigh of relief as his hands, against the floor, stopped the movement his face was about to kiss the ground. And that’s when he noticed… Both hands. 

 

Where’s the gun you ask?

 

In the air, I answer.

 

In the air, about to obey to the laws of gravity, and when it did. It crashed on the floor in a loud noise, the gun wasn’t broken, but it sure did caught the ‘hunter’s attention. Hunter that quickly turned his head toward the noise and dashed at it. Naegi quickly grabbed his gun and started running, the biker getting closer. He drifted right and ended up at a dead end.

 

“Oh shit!” he yelped, but too late the biker was already at the other end of the hallway, no escape. Mondo charged at the ahoge boy raising a fist, “Eeeek!!” he shrieked as he raised both arms to his face to protect himself from a punch, suddenly his armor vibrated.

 

“Gotcha!” laughed the biker, a meter away from him.

 

“W-W-What the hell, Oowada-kun? Y-You scared me… I… I thought you were going to punch me.” stammered between breaths the brunette, putting a hand on his chest.

 

“Just so you wouldn’t try to shoot when I came at you.” he grinned.

 

“J-Jesus.”

 

Mondo was about to leave but Naegi stopped him and asked if he wanted to end this duel in a good way: in a… duel. The biker was a bit confused but it’s true that it could end this quickly and get Leon’s reward faster. It’s also getting late and Taka will get very mad if no one was present in time the next day to do the homeworks. So he asked the luckster what he had in mind, the latter telling him to do like in the movies: back to back, 10 steps then draw the weapon and shoot.

 

Mondo accepted the challenge and both teens got back to back. They only did one steps when both quickly turned around, guns raised toward each other chest. They stood like that for some seconds, staring at each other. Then they squinted their eyes and tilted their head backwards so they can look down on each other (Naegi had to also lean his body backwards a bit). Eyeing each other with suspicion.

 

“What are you doing?” asked the brunette to the bigger teen in front of him.

 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” asked back the teen with a pompadour.

 

“I… I’m making sure you’re not cheating.” responded the luckster.

 

“Uh huh… Me too…” 

 

“So no one is cheating right?”

 

“Yeah… Looks like it…” 

 

They turned back again and started the duel once more. They did one step and both looked over their shoulder suspiciously, then did another and looked once more. Then a third step and again. Naegi stopped everything and asked if they could do this seriously. Mondo agreed and once again they got back to back. The brunette said he’ll count the steps.

 

“Alright, ready? 1...2...3...4...5...6...7…” his armor vibrated, “Oh my god I can’t believe you did that.” he complained as he turned to face Mondo that actually didn’t moved from his spot and was facing him.

 

“Hehe, well, I know how your aim and better safe than sorry right?” he grinned while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Oooh. You’ll regret it. Smash bros Brawl, next week. I’ll end you.” said Naegi, pretty pissed at the betrayal.

 

“Huh, ok.”

 

“I’ll take Meta Knight.”

 

“Oh you son of a-”

 

* * *

 

The two teenagers left the playground to be greeted by their classmates. And when they looked at the scores, they could see that Mondo won but Makoto did touch him twice, so it was a close call. 

 

“I guess I won the bet. Fork out.” sweetly said Celeste to Togami with a smile, the latter only clicked his tongue thrice with a smirk. “What?”

 

“Even I agree that I’m disappointed to have lost the bet… But so did you.” he smiled.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“I bet that Naegi will win without getting touched once… And you bet the same thing but for Mondo.”

 

“Y-You!” 

 

“Just Be glad that none of us won. So it’s not a lost either.” he sneered before turning his back and joining his classmates who were praising the luckster and biker gang leader. Leaving behind a fuming gambler.

 

Leon announced his reward for the two top players. It will be a ticket for two or three people for an amusement park! He asked first who Mondo would invite for the trip. 

 

“Well I’ll be going with my bro and Fujisaki of course!!” 

 

“What?! But what about the Homeworks?! I can’t get distracted with an amusement park when I should be working!”

 

“But we can go during the holidays, right?” asked timidly the little programmer.

 

“W-Well. I guess we could… It’s only a month away.” 

 

“Then it’s settled! First day of holiday, amusement park!” laughed Mondo as he took both of his friends in his arms.

 

Mukuro was staring at the ticket in her hands, wondering what to do with it. She could give it to someone. Or maybe Naegi… she would like to go with him to be honest but he is dating Kirigiri… Maybe she can invite them both?... She was a bit confused of what to do.

 

“Sis! You got a ticket wow! Let's go together!” chirped Junko as she jumped on her twin’s back.

 

“I… was actually thinking of inviting Naegi-Kun and Kirigiri-san…” she whispered.

 

“Oh?... OH… Well if you want to be third wheel. Whatever girl. Just don’t come crying back to me. No wait, do come back crying back to me, so I can feed on your despairing tears! Upupu~” she laughed as she got down from her back and joined the rest.

 

Mukuro slowly went to Naegi and Kirigiri to propose them to join her. 

 

“You sure you want to go with us?” asked Kirigiri.

 

“Y-Yes... “ slightly blushed the Soldier.

 

“Wow! Thank you Ikusaba-san! I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun!!” exclaimed Naegi with a big smile, taking both of her hands and shaking them with stars in his eyes.

 

“I… Yes.” smiled back Mukuro, ignoring her sister on the background imitating vomiting.

 

* * *

 

“Alright guys! We had our fun! But let's take a picture first! Yamada, do you have your camera?” asked Leon.

 

“Right here, Kuwata-dono!” answered the artist, by taking his pink camera out of his backpack and handing it to the baseball star.

 

“Thanks, I’ll take the picture since I organized this game. Everyone take a cool pose and make a roar of victory!!” He shouted.

 

Everyone, except Kirigiri, Celeste, Togami and Mukuro let out a victory roar while striking a shooting pose and Leon took the picture. Junko’s face was hidden by Mondo’s gun but she was still recognizable. It was a shame but she didn’t mind. They took another picture but this time with her face on. 

 

That’s what they were, a class of friends, close friends. A class of Ultimates that were going to have an amazing three years at Hope’s Peak Academy. The class 78.

  
  
**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting this story! It means a lot!
> 
> I'm thinking of which pre-Despair story to do next: The Dates in the amusement park? (sequel to this story) or another multichapter story that I want to call: Scare Me (Synopsis: Naegi is scared of horror movies, but he doesn't get scared while playing horror games. His friends from class 78 make him play various horror games to make him shit his pants)
> 
> Which one do you prefer?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and/or a kudo for support!


End file.
